Siete bolletas de licor y un melón
by Hessefan
Summary: FANWORK VIEJO; AÑO 2014. Era una fecha especial no solo para Luffy, para todos por igual. Marcaba el comienzo de su aventura, porque aunque no lo hubieran conocido a su capitán en esa fecha en particular, tarde o temprano él se las había ingeniado para llegar a sus vidas y cambiárselas. * BL. *


**\- NOTA GENERAL- _  
_**

 ** _NO_ SUBO TODOS MIS FICS EN ESTA CUENTA POR FALTA DE TIEMPO E INTERÉS. SIN EMBARGO PODRÁN ENCONTRARLOS A TODOS (AQUELLOS QUE SON DEL AÑO 2004 EN ADELANTE, HASTA ESOS QUE SON TAN LEMON QUE CON LOS AÑOS EDITÉ POR PURA VERGÜENZA) EN MI CUENTA DE A03. **

**Mismo nick; no es difícil hallarme, solo que ffpuntonet no me deja poner links.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

 **Prompt** : 012. Melón [Fandom Insano].

 **Extensión** : 5211 palabras.

 **Notas:** Está sin beta, sufran conmigo (?). No hay spoilers porque este fic lo empecé el año pasado :)

* * *

 **SIETE BOTELLAS DE LICOR Y UN MELÓN**

* * *

Ese día era un cuatro de agosto.

No, no se celebraba ninguna conquista o gesta heroica en la vida de los Mugiwara, ni tampoco se conmemoraba la muerte, nacimiento o suicidio de alguien importante para los piratas.

Para casi toda la población mundial el cuatro de agosto era un día más, pero para los Mugiwara…

—¡Feliz _nakamidad_! —gritó el capitán de Sunny, a una hora atípica para tratarse de él.

—Vuelve a dormir, Luffy, todavía no salió el sol —murmuró Usopp con la voz pastosa.

—¡Feliz _nakamidad_! —volvió a vociferar e _l innombrable_ , ajeno a los abucheos de Franky.

—Sí, sí… ya entendí, ahora me levanto y te hago un… —Sanji se sentó en el catre y bostezó— delicioso desayuno.

—¡Feliz _nakamidad_! —Al tercer grito, acompañado por una sentida risa, Brook se desperezó.

—Feliz _nakamidad_ , capitán. —Fue el primero en correspondérselo, los demás parecían estar demasiado dormidos para reaccionar y darse cuenta que eso era todo lo que Luffy necesitaba para callarse de una bendita vez.

Solo quería que su amada tripulación le correspondiera el saludo.

—¡Ahora, a saludar a las chicas!

Luffy había bautizado como "nakamidad" al nacimiento de la amistad que se tenían. No se había escogido ese día porque sí, sino porque había sido un cuatro de agosto la mañana que él había decidido zarpar, luego de cumplir los diecisiete años.

Era una fecha especial no solo para Luffy, para todos por igual. Marcaba el comienzo de su aventura, porque aunque no lo hubieran conocido a su capitán en esa fecha en particular, tarde o temprano él se las había ingeniado para llegar a sus vidas y cambiárselas.

—¡ZORO, FELIZ _NAKAMIDAD_ , FELIZ _NAKAMIDAD_!

El espadachín asomó la cabeza y lo murmuró.

—Feliz _nakamidad_ , Luffy...

—¿Es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo? —cuestionó Nami abriendo la puerta del cuarto de las chicas con violencia. Siempre con violencia— Y feliz _nakamidad_ , Luffy. ¡Ja, te gané de mano!

—¡No vale, soy el capitán, yo debo decirlo primero! —Hizo un puchero que no la conmovió.

Solían regalarse entre ellos pequeños presentes, sin embargo recién ese día Nami había conseguido poner el Sunny en dirección a la siguiente isla, así que las compras, por lógica y necesidad, se habían atrasado.

Luffy no se cansaba de decir que lo importante no era dicho regalo, sino el estar todos juntos. Sin embargo sabían que aguardaba con la ansiedad de un niño el llegar a una bendita isla para gastar el poco dinero que tenía en los demás.

Era cierto: el regalo material no tenía más valor que ese, no obstante era su simbolismo lo que en verdad valía. Era el hecho de esforzarse y perder todo un día y toda una tarde pensando en el regalo perfecto para sus amigos. Sí, aunque a Nami le doliera en el alma y en el bolsillo tener que gastar de más.

No podían dejar todos al mismo tiempo el barco, así que se turnaron para bajar a la isla. Cuando le tocó a Sanji por sorteo ya era de noche y temía no tener el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo esa misión. ¡Y es que debía encontrar el mejor regalo para sus chicas!

Por más que hubiera pasado semanas enteras ideando el presente perfecto, solo llegaba a la misma conclusión: aunque el mejor regalo que pudiera darles fuera todo su amor, no lo aceptarían, así que no le quedaba más opciones que buscar en las pelusas de su pantalón dinero, y en los laberintos de su imaginación ideas para dar con algo que no solo satisficiera las exigencias de su masculinidad tan masculina, sino también las de ellas (y Nami era muy particular)

Pudo comprarle algo a todos —o a casi todos— antes de que la hora de cierre se cerniera sobre él. A Nami le consiguió un delicioso perfume que le costó elegirlo porque no había aroma que oliera mejor que ella. Superar su olor natural a cítricos había sido todo un desafío para los perfumistas y kodos.

La compra de Robin fue su favorita (no le llamó la atención coincidir en la tienda con Brook); el conjunto de ropa interior que le había conseguido a su amada arqueóloga era tan provocativa como ella.

La de Luffy fue la compra más sencilla: carne, y de paso hizo la compra mensual de víveres matando dos pájaros de un tiro. A Usopp había optado por comprarle unos prismáticos, a Brook un nuevo dial tonel para que pudiera grabar nueva música junto a ellos. A Franky un bañador y a Chopper un cinturón, porque notaba que se le venía cayendo el pantalón.

Todo era perfecto… salvo que aún no había hallado un regalo para Zoro.

El espadachín era un gran problema cada año. Nunca parecía conformarle sus presentes y protestaba si le regalaba alcohol. "¿Qué, no puedes ser más original, cocinero?", pero se quejaba si no le regalaba alcohol. Era un histérico, en palabras de Sanji. ¿Qué le costaba decir "gracias" aunque fuera de compromiso?

Llevaba gran parte de su tiempo buscando entre las tiendas qué regalarle. A decir verdad no tenía la más pálida idea de lo que podría llegar a gustarle y comenzaba a cansarse de todo ese asunto. Sin embargo era muy consciente de que no podía volver al barco sin haber conseguido el regalo para Zoro. Luffy no se lo perdonaría jamás; que olvidara agasajar a un _nakama_ un cuatro de agosto era la peor ofensa para los valores del capitán.

Los que estaban en el Sunny comenzaron a preocuparse con la tardanza de Sanji. Se había ido hacía horas y en pocos minutos los locales cerrarían.

—Luffy, ya es muy tarde y solo falta Sanji —dijo Nami al ver que por el largo camino hacia la costa Brook volvía con Franky.

—Es cierto, y ya me está entrando hambre.

—¡Hombre, que eso no es lo importante! —se quejó ella, pero Luffy estaba tranquilo. Sanji era lo suficientemente fuerte como para meterse en problemas serios y salir indemne, polleras de por medio. Además, de ser así, media isla ya estaría bajo el fuego o algo por el estilo, y todo estaba tan tranquilo que no cabía pensar en otra razón más que un retraso por razones lógicas: mujeres.

—Debe estar con alguna mujerzuela —murmuró Zoro por lo bajo antes de abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie para irse por donde los otros llegaban.

—Quizás está comprando la cena para hoy a la noche. —Y Luffy no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comida— ¡Ey, Zoro, ¿vas por Sanji?!

—Eh… —El espadachín se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia un costado antes de responder—. Sí, algo así.

Nami suspiró. Zoro era tan malo mintiendo que ofendería a Usopp.

—¿No te parece un poco tarde para salir a comprar los regalos ahora, Zoro? —gruñó ella.

—¡¿Y quién te dijo que voy a comprar los regalos, mujer?! ¡Voy a buscar a ese imbécil! —Se lo notaba incómodo y malhumorado por haber sido descubierto—. Para tu información ya compré hoy a la mañana.

—Mentiroso, mal mentiroso.

—Estoy aburrido de esperar a que ese cocinero pervertido vuelva con el alcohol, iré a comprar y si lo veo en algún bar lo mando aquí de una patada.

Y como era de esperarse, porque hablamos de Zoro, acabó por perderse apenas perdió de vista al Sunny. No entendía qué pito tocaba tanta selva en la ciudad, pero, como era de esperarse porque claro, hablamos de Zoro, logró dar con una tienda.

No fue de extrañar que coincidiera lugar con el cocinero. Justo se trataba de una tienda importante que vendía alcohol al por mayor. Para Zoro era como un imán, porque podía ser malo, _pésimo_ , para encontrar al Sunny, pero tenía un olfato que Chopper envidiaría a la hora de dar con bares y despensas de alcohol.

Cuando Sanji lo vio hizo lo primero que siempre le nacía con el espadachín: ignorarlo, sin embargo enseguida volvió a posar los ojos en él con violencia.

—¿Qué? —Zoro se rascó la cabeza algo sorprendido por esa furia que no creía ser capaz de suscitar con tanta velocidad en el cocinero.

—Vete —dijo entre dientes, dejando la botella sobre el mostrador. ¡El idiota no tenía mejor idea que aparecerse por ahí! Estaba seguro de que se lo hacía apropósito.

—Estoy paseando. —Levantó un hombro, como todo gamberro.

—Querrás decir _perdido_.

—¿Y tú qué mierda haces? —Miró la botella, con un solo vistazo supo que era un licor de excelsa calidad a un precio muy elevado—. Te has ido hace horas. Y te dije que estoy paseando.

—¿Paseando? ¿Así se le dice ahora a "perderse"? —Dio la vuelta para tapar con el cuerpo la botella. No sabía qué demonios hacer para ocultar lo evidente: que estaba tratando de comprarle un regalo a él—. ¿Tú qué mierda haces a esta hora por la isla?

—Comprando regalos de _nakamidad_ —contestó con una mueca de indiferencia.

—Deberías apurarte, imbécil, ya están cerrando las tiendas.

—¿Tú no habías comprado todo? —Zoro recordaba muy bien, porque a veces se le daba por echarse a dormir siestas en la cubierta del Sunny, ver a Sanji volver al barco a mitad de la tarde con varios paquetes.

—Me faltaba uno. —Pitó con ganas de su cigarrillo al reparar en que se le estaba consumiendo entre los dedos.

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? —Estiró el cuerpo para otear esa botella. La deseaba, como Gollum al anillo.

—¡Genial! Arruinas la sorpresa. —Acabó por explotar, nunca había sido bueno para ocultar los regalos.

Recién en ese momento Zoro reparó en que esa botella muy pronto le pertenecería. Aún más importante que la botella en sí, era el detalle de que Sanji no había vuelvo al Sunny porque estaba buscando un regalo para él… cuando todo el mundo bien sabía que con una botella de ron barato, de esos que sirven para prender el fuego, era feliz.

Y él ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar en un presente para el cocinero.

La culpa no era una emoción que Zoro sintiera a diario y menos era una que pudiera relacionar con el cocinero, sin embargo ahí estaba, sabiendo que lo que sentía era, sin dudas, al menos incomodidad… Clavándose como una daga afilada en el pecho, haciendo un surco hasta su estómago.

—Bueno, yo no tengo idea de qué comprar, así que… compraré una botella de alcohol para todos, pero —carraspeó enderezando la espalda. Luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sin mirarlo continuó dubitativo— Ya que estás aquí… te lo pregunto a ti… dime, ¿quieres algo en especial?

Sanji escondió una sonrisa ladina tras la mano que tenía el cigarro. Pitó con energía otra vez, pensando de qué manera podía joder al marimo, porque claro, él, devanándose los sesos para comprarle un regalo que cumpliera con las exigencias de su excelencia _cabeza de marimo_ , y el muy bastardo saliendo a último momento a comprar los regalos.

Sí, lo jodería bien jodido.

—Oh, ¿qué puedo querer del marimo? —murmuró con satisfacción y de golpe solo podía ver esa cabellera verde y sentir en el estómago unas cosquillas particulares que bajaban por sus piernas—. Un melón —soltó sin más.

La respuesta fue extraña. Zoro notó que Sanji le miraba el cabello, pero no había comprendido el fin de esa petición.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero un melón, marimo. Y te jodes.

—V-Vale, si eso es lo que quieres. —Arqueó las cejas con presunción, sin embargo era una petición demasiada sencilla y sosegada viniendo de Sanji. Debía haber algo oscuro y macabro detrás que aún no podía discernir—. No me será fácil conseguir uno, ¿verdad?

—Oh —rió con ganas, nunca podía engañar a Zoro. Tal vez debido a la convivencia o a que como compañeros de armas habían combatido codo a codo muchas veces y no podía ocultarle a él sus tretas.

No dijo nada, más que un sencillo "quedan diez minutos para que las tiendas cierren, yo que tú me apuraría para no ser el único infeliz y mal _nakama_ que no ha comprado regalos a sus amigos. Oh, Luffy estará tan dolido contigo."

Zoro compró siete botellas que le encargó al cocinero para que las llevara al Sunny y salió con prisa en busca de ese maldito melón. No le costó comprender por qué Sanji había hecho una petición tan singular, después de todo y gracias a un comerciante que casi le da un síncope con su pedido, supo que los melones:

A— Eran importados del Viejo Mundo.

B— Valían casi igual que una _akuma no mi_.

C— No era la época.

Pese a la escasez de esa vil, vil fruta, Zoro emprendió una búsqueda titánica que le tomó días. Enfrentó horribles peligros, cruzó mares, desiertos, océanos, montañas…

Ryoga Hibiki estaría orgulloso de su joven _padawan_ perdido.

Una noche, igual a la que había partido, llegó medio moribundo al barco. Muerto de sed y de hambre, cansado, pero victorioso. Solo traía consigo un melón. Una epopeya épica en su vida. Eso dijo Brook y le hizo una canción, mientras Chopper buscaba atender a un "animal inmortal", como Nami había tenido la delicadeza de llamarlo.

Al fin, pensó Luffy, podrían hacer la bendita fiesta de la _nakamidad_ , aunque ya no era cuatro de agosto y la mayoría de los regalos comestibles habían caducado (en el estómago de Luffy).

La puerta de la cocina se azotó, pero Sanji estaba muy divertido desde que había escuchado la voz de Usopp anunciando la llegada del espadachín.

—Aquí tienes, imbécil. —Arrojó el melón sobre la mesa. Rodó, pero no cayó al suelo—. La próxima vez ten la decencia de informarme un poco. Si me hubieras dicho que tendría que ir hasta la otra isla, hubiera salido con provisiones. ¡Por fortuna había un barco pesquero que…! —No pudo seguir reprochándole su poca consideración, porque Sanji no tuvo mejor idea que, con una hermosa sonrisa, meterle un gajo de limón en la boca para callarlo.

Y encima se reía. Pero miró el melón sobre la mesa y su sonrisa se fue borrando hasta ser una línea que no mostraba sus dientes blancos.

—Ahora me siento culpable.

—¿Eh?

—Es que juraba que no ibas a poder conseguir el melón —confesó sin tapujos ni remordimientos—, así que no te compré ese licor, estaba muy caro.

—¡COCINERO DE MIERDA!

—Ok —suspiró, limpiándose las manos con un repasador para encarar el asunto con hombría—, dígame qué puedo hacer por usted, su excelencia, y lo haré en compensación.

Zoro podía pedirle que le hiciera un jugo especial con ese puto melón o quizás algún plato elaborado como solo se los hacía a las chicas, pero él también quería joderlo bien jodido al cocinero.

—Quiero que te vistas de mujer para mí.

—¡Ok, hasta aquí llega nuestra _nakamidad_! ¡Púdrete junto con el melón! —Lo tomó y se lo puso entre los brazos, pero Zoro volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, ahora él divertido.

—Tú dijiste que podía pedirte lo que quisiera en compensación, así que sé hombre de palabra, cocinero, y cumple.

—No —fue tajante—. Además, cuando me refería a que quería un melón, no me refería puntualmente a la fruta.

Dio la vuelta para revolver la olla, malhumorado como solo Zoro sabía ponerlo. Al espadachín le costó un poco entender la indirecta, pero cuando lo hizo, se acercó por atrás como carnívoro que acecha a su presa.

Aunque le sobraba valentía en el campo de batalla, en ese momento, su coraje se esfumó junto con la paciencia de Sanji. Quería rodearlo con los brazos, pero no se animaba a ser tan osado, no sabía cómo dar ese primer paso, cruzar la delgada línea, quebrar esa barrera invisible. Así que se quedó allí, como acosador de tren en horario pico, tras Sanji.

—Eres lento, marimo… —Se quejó en un murmullo—. Siempre has sido lento para entender cuando te hablo. ¡Y quítame las manos de encima que es muy gay estar así!

—Claro, y vas a decirme que es muy de hombre jugar a las indirectas. —Se la devolvió, alejándose de él—. Entiendo, eres tan hombre que no eres capaz de ir de frente y decir lo que quieres en verdad. Yo fui sincero desde el comienzo. —Lo acusó con el dedo, dedo que Sanji quería arrancar, pisotear, morder y mear. Lo odiaba, odiaba cuando Zoro tenía la razón.

—¡Que no me vestiré de mujer para ti, puto pervertido fetichista! ¡Largo de mi cocina! —Le gritó, para de inmediato ver un sombrero de paja asomando— ¡Y tú también, largo de mi cocina!  
—¡Ey, soy el capitán, tengo derecho a deambular por mi barco!

La puerta se azotó y Sanji giró para seguir con la preparación de la cena. Sabía que Luffy estaba tras él, podía sentirlo en la nuca, olfateando como un perro.

—Falta, pedazo de goma.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Entonces vete a nadar al mar.

—No, tengo que asegurarme que la comida por el festejo de la _nakamidad_ salga perfecta —se cruzó de brazos—, y cuando estás enojado la comida no te sale igual. ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—Son asuntos… —Intentó ser sutil, sin embargo era idiota negar que Luffy había escuchado parte de la conversación que había tenido con Zoro.

—¿Solo porque no quieres vestirte de mujer?

—¡¿Te parece poco?!

—Pero ya lo has hecho, ¿no? Además yo a veces me disfrazo, Chopper también. ¡Hasta Usopp!

—Es distinto, Luffy. —No podía explicarle la diferencia entre una obra de teatro improvisada a una sesión de sexo pernicioso.

—¿Te da vergüenza?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Ya, por el rey pirata, que me tocas los cojones!

Luffy logró callarse con ese último grito, pero su silencio —para desgracia del cocinero— no duró mucho, porque aunque el capitán podía ser un poco "distraído" o alelado para algunos temas, comprendía lo que pasaba en su barco mejor de lo que todos sospechaban.

—Zoro se esforzó mucho para demostrarte que eres un buen _nakama._ —Tomó el melón y lo miró con lo que Sanji, pudo atisbar, era tristeza—. Zoro hace muchas cosas para que nos demos cuenta que le importamos. Aunque no sean grandes gestos o no lo diga con palabras.

—Lo conozco muy bien.

—Zoro a veces piensa que no nos damos cuenta y nosotros hacemos de cuenta que no nos damos cuenta para que no se sienta incómodo al darnos cuenta.

Sanji se mareó con tanta palabra repetida, sin embargo entendía el quid del asunto. Le sacó el melón y lo puso lejos de la vista de ambos. Esa simple fruta comenzaba a mortificarlo.

Le costó unos segundos reflexionar al respecto. Era cierto, Zoro tampoco era directo, al menos cuando de sentimientos se trataba. Tenía una manera muy particular de cuidarlos y de velar por ellos, desde las sombras, casi en secreto.

—Zoro siempre es el último en entregar los regalos, siempre es el que se olvida y siempre es el que llega tarde, pero esa es su manera de demostrarlo.

—Es un desagradecido, eso es.

—Es como cuando tú nos haces un plato diferente al que le haces a las chicas. El de ellas parece muy elaborado porque tiene muchas cosas encima, pero yo me di cuenta que nuestros platos, aunque son distintos, también son muy elaborados. Si el de las chicas tiene dos frutillas y tres duraznos, el nuestro tendrá cinco cerezas, ocultas por una capa de crema.

Sanji lo miró con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, parpadeó, estupefacto por el momento filosófico y trascendental que ese descerebrado le estaba regalando. Que lo partiera un rayo, Luffy se había dado cuenta de un detalle que, hasta la fecha, ni él mismo había reparado.

—Ustedes son parecidos hasta en eso —rió Luffy— ¡buscan la manera de que el otro no se dé cuenta cuánto les importa!

Giró y caminó hasta la puerta, pidiéndole el favor antes de irse de que le avisara cuando todo estuviera listo. Sanji se olvidó de la comida, sus ojos —o su ojo— se había fijado en la maldita fruta que descansaba sobre la mesada.

Zoro buscaba la manera de no demostrar sus emociones, sin embargo, había hecho lo imposible por encontrar ese puto melón. ¿Qué clase de mensaje oscuro y tétrico pretendía darle con ese gesto de camaradería tan patente? No había que ser un Einstein o un Luffy para descubrirlo.

 **(…)**

Zoro dormitaba —¿cuándo no?— al momento en el que Sanji abrió la escotilla. La ceja en espiral asomó, arqueada de falsa indiferencia. Zoro sabía leerlo muy bien a Sanji, más que cualquier otro enemigo o amigo.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome con cara de jamón o piensas tomar la puta bandeja antes de que se caiga?

Zoro reaccionó a esas palabras, se sentó en el suelo y tomó la mentada bandeja. En ella había una copa con un líquido verde. ¿Veneno?

—¿Esto?

—Jugo de melón —respondió el cocinero antes de sentarse frente a él con la bandeja en el medio—. Los regalos saben mejor compartidos.

Zoro lo tomó de un trago y aunque no le dio las gracias, Sanji tomó su sonoro eructo como un cumplido.

—¿Has venido solo a eso? Porque ya puedes retirarte a seguir con la cena. —Amaba tratar a Sanji como una sirvienta porque sabía cuánto le fastidiaba. Sin embargo el cocinero no reaccionó como solía hacer, en cambió miró la madera antes de buscar los cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—Está bien, si lo que quieres como regalo es que me vista de mujer, lo haré.

—No jodas. —Abrió grande el único ojo que tenía.

—Ahora, si es por fastidiarme, vaya y pase, pero si es porque en tus fantasías eróticas estoy yo…

—¿Qué? —cuestionó luego de un aletargado silencio.

—Era una pregunta —gruñó con el cigarrillo entre los labios, aun apagado.

—No formulaste una pregunta.

—¡Figúrate los signos de pregunta! —Se aferró del pelo, tironeándoselos con energía como si quisiera arrancar una comunidad de piojos—. Necesito saberlo: ¿eres uno de esos raritos a los que le gustan los _okama_? ¿O la petición la hiciste en serio solo porque sabes que me jode mucho y te gusta joderme?

—O sí, me encanta joderte… me _encantaría_ joderte —reflexionó a lo último, era un pensamiento que se le escapó en voz alta. La cara de estupefacción de Sanji fue tan magnifica que no pudo evitar que una carcajada ronca se le escapara.

—¿En qué sentido? —Se saturó, porque la situación lo superaba— ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Y después tú tienes el tupé de decirme que me ando con vueltas, que no soy directo y que…!

Fue el turno de Zoro para callarlo. Le metió el pico de la botella que estaba tomando en la boca. Sanji tragó, porque iba a ahogarse y a manchar la camisa que su querida Robin-chwan le había regalado hacía poco. Bebió, y como buen cocinero con paladar exquisito, descubrió el sabor dulzón y muy característico de un licor de excelente calidad.

Le sacó la botella de la mano y la miró.

—Maldita seas, ¿por qué hurgas entre mis cosas? —Esa era la botella que le había comprado a Zoro y que había escondido creyendo que el marimo sería incapaz de conseguirle su capricho.

—Es mi regalo, ¿o no? Así que lo tomé, sencillamente.

Esa altanería le hacía subir la bilis al cocinero, pero no se dejó llevar por ello, sino por el detalle de que Zoro ya tenía su regalo y que sabía muy bien que se lo había negado. No existían motivos, o al menos excusas, para estar allí deliberando con su parte homosexual.

—Pero yo no quería dártelo.

—Oh, ¿y preferías vestirte de mujer para mí? —Sanji no le respondió, se puso de pie, furibundo, pero Zoro lo tomó del brazo y jaló con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas—. Quizás para la siguiente _nakamidad_ podrías considerarlo, ¿no te parece, cocinero?

El cocinero tragó saliva y asintió con torpeza, estaba demasiado cerca de los labios empapados en licor del espadachín y no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como en antaño para negar lo innegable. Carraspeó y trató de tomar distancia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora suéltame.

—A tus tiempos, cocinero… porque ¿quién iba a decirlo? A fin de cuentas el lento eres tú no yo —Sonrió, de una manera que Sanji tuvo que recurrir a su almacenaje mental de imágenes indecorosas sobre sus chicas para no saltarle encima y comerlo a besos por imbécil.

¿Cómo iba a seducirlo así, ese malnacido? ¿Qué derecho tenía Zoro para ponerlo tan a tono y ser estúpidamente sensual hasta para pelear? Idiota. Iba a matarlo, por ser ilegalmente sexy para tratarse de un hombre. ¡Nunca se había excitado pensando en un hombre! ¡Nunca, hasta que tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Zoro! Ya iba a ver ese infeliz… Algún día ya no tendría temores ni dudas, y lo ataría a una cama para sodomizarlo como seguramente Mihawk no lo había hecho en su condenada vida, o estancia en el lugar al que fue a caer.

Algún día… porque lo cierto es que todavía no estaba preparado para asumir lo que su retrógrada persona se negaba a admitir. Por muy sincero y directo que fuera Zoro, él tenía sus tiempos, y agradecía que el espadachín fuera considerado con ello.

Iba a esperarlo, eso estaba diciéndole. Que iba a esperar un año a que se decidiera de una condenada vez. Si eso no era amor viniendo de parte de Zoro, era idiotez, y siendo Zoro no le sorprendería, ya tenía —desde que lo conoció— el concepto de que era idiota. Sin embargo se acordó de lo que Robin hacía mucho tiempo le había contado: que la palabra amistad derivaba de un idioma extinto y que en su origen significaba "amar".

No era tan extraño suponer que era la clase de amistad-amor que ellos podían llegar a tenerse. Eran hombres complicados a su manera. Ambos tenían sus fantasmas y cargaban con demasiado peso sobre los hombros. La responsabilidad de cuidar una tripulación solo por la ventura de ser los más fuertes ahí adentro, siendo la mano derecha y la mano izquierda de un capitán que era buscado hasta por Satán.

No la tenían fácil. Podían morir o dejar morir a sus amigos en un descuido, solo por tener la cabeza llena de pajaritos, mariposas y banderas multicolores. Estaban en una empresa arriesgada, seria; eran piratas, no protagonistas de alguna novela rosa.

Dar un paso en falso en ese extraño equilibrio que mantenían podía echar todo por la borda. Años de trabajo, de mantener un perfil bajo, de continuar adelante sosteniendo pilares invisibles, todo en pos de sus sueños y de sus metas.

¿Quién tiene tiempo de amar cuando su cabeza posee más recompensa que las joyas de todos los Tenryuubitos juntos?

Además el amor era un concepto muy complejo en la realidad. Era una emoción fluctuante con la que se debía lidiar, sostener y fortificar. La convivencia hacía su parte complicando más el panorama a futuro, por eso a Zoro, casi un año después, no le sorprendió la petición de Sanji. Es más, la aguardaba tanto como no, porque eso implicaba problemas y tener que luchar con las apariencias.

A él le gustaba luchar, pero no de esa manera.

Ese nuevo cuatro de agosto, Sanji se había levantado primero para hacer el desayuno. Zoro no tardó en aparecer por la cocina sin darle el clásico saludo que solo le daba a Luffy, al menos hasta el momento de entregar los regalos por la noche.

—Bien, cocinero, hagamos esto lo menos doloroso posible.

Sanji volteó, la barba en un solo año le había crecido, así como el pelo, que ya no se molestaba en cortar porque, aunque el marimo lo negara, sí había dicho esa emblemática noche que le gustaba su pelo… después de un beso confuso que Sanji juraba no haberle dado.

Podían escudarse en el alcohol, pero Zoro no había estado tan borracho como le convenía.

—¿De qué vas, cabeza de melón?

—Ya sabes qué quiero de regalo y, tomando en cuenta que eres un hijo de puta, sé que vas a pedirme el Santo Grial o alguna mierda que me cueste conseguir. Dímelo, así aprovecho el día.

Sanji sonrió. Había pensado durante todo ese año en el regalo perfecto.

—Un beso —respondió con una inusitada calma para tratarse de él diciendo algo así—, en los labios —aclaró, porque el espadachín sabía cómo tocarle los cojones.

—Oh —volvió en sí de su estupefacción mental—, vaya —se masajeó la nuca.

—¿Qué, ahora vas a decirme que no quieres? —Iba a patearlo bien pateado si le salía con algo así.

Había aguantado todo ese año los embates hormonales que le producía verlo deambular semi desnudo por el barco, para que ahora el espadachín se mostrara contrariado.

—Nada, es que, pienso… esto está para largo, cocinero. —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con hartazgo—. Si este año me pides un beso… follaremos para cuando Luffy llegue a Raftel y todos estemos bien muertos.

—¡Serás imbécil, ¿piensas que voy a vestirme de mujer para ti sin tener presente lo que eso implica?!

—Ok, ok. —Dejó de reír ante el arrebato previsible del cocinero—. Si te soy sincero no va el rollo de los _okama_ , solo quiero fastidiarte… y verte vestido de mujer, claro.

—Bien que te debes masturbar con mi cartel de recompensa —asintió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás cuando Zoro avanzó acorralándolo contra la mesada.

—No, pienso que te ves mejor de hombre que de mujer —aclaró después de morderle los labios—. No me gustan las mujeres —confesó antes de invadirle la boca con la lengua.

Sanji se aferró a las ropas del espadachín sintiendo las piernas, siempre tan firmes, temblando como gelatina, ansiosas por enredarse en la cintura de Zoro, cobrando vida propia. La rodilla parecía querer masajear con suavidad la entrepierna de quien lo dejaba en ese estado turbulento de calentura gloriosa. El espadachín había tomado distancia con suma crueldad.

—Piensa en otro regalo, cocinero, porque ya no cuenta el beso.

—Ah, maldita seas —gruñó, secándose los labios con un brazo y mirándolo con fiereza.

Se la iba a cobrar, por supuesto. Esa noche pensaba pedir un melón otra vez, para metérselo por donde no le brillaba el sol.

Esa idea sombría le hizo sonreír con perfidia.

Ya sabía qué pedirle al espadachín, o al menos qué parte de su cuerpo podía reclamar. Si se vestía de mujer para satisfacer sus ansias de burla, en su retorcida lógica era justo que se entregara para él.

Lo gritó, porque no podía esperar a la noche para revelar sus lúgubres intenciones.

—¡Tu culo, marimo, quiero tu culo! —Ya no le importaba si sus _nakama_ estaban despiertos rondando por el barco y eran capaces de oír su retorcida petición.

—¡Vale, este año tendrás tu melón, cocinero! —Se apresuró a decir, agilizando su perezoso paso.

—¡He dicho que quiero tu culo y vas a dármelo! ¡No escapes! —Pero Zoro huyó valientemente por la escalerilla, yendo al pueblo sin desayunar para comprar los regalos pertinentes.

Desde ese cuatro de agosto comenzó a ser usual que Zoro obsequiara lo mismo, fuera día de la _nakamidad_ o fecha de cumpleaños.

Y, sin que los demás encontraran razones que saltaran a la vista, Sanji era el único que siempre obtenía un regalo distinto y especial de su parte.

 _Siete botellas de licor… y un melón._

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Extrañaba tanto escribir de estos dos descerebrados.** **Puede que no sea mi mejor SanZo, lo sé, pero… fui feliz cuando lo vi completo.** **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
